


I Could Not Ask For Forgiveness For Something I Had Not Done. As Scapegoat, I Could Only Bear The Fault

by SoftChara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Controlling, No Mercy Route, Reader Is Chara, Sharing a Body, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftChara/pseuds/SoftChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Chara hated <em>humans</em>. What reason would they have to kill the monsters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Not Ask For Forgiveness For Something I Had Not Done. As Scapegoat, I Could Only Bear The Fault

I could just barely feel Frisk's presence in the back of our mind, curled up and frightened and sobbing. I wanted to reach back and help, comfort them, but much more acute to my senses was the knife in my hand and the tension as Frisk's SOUL inched the bullet box towards the FIGHT button. I looked as forcefully as I could at Sans' closed eye sockets.

 _Please wake up,_ I thought. _Please. You've got to._

It wouldn't be long before it happened. The SOUL was nearly at the button. I braced myself against the motion I knew I would be forced to do.

It didn't help. I lunged forward as if on purpose; my knife cut effortlessly through the air-- and missed.  
Sans was a foot or two to the side of where he had been.

"heh, didja really think you would be able--"

I hadn't even noticed it in my relief that I'd missed. My body had twisted; my knife hand swung through the air and brought the blade through Sans' chest, scoring a deep wound.

Something viscous and red began to seep out of the wound. A bit dribbled from Sans' mouth.

"...so... guess that's it, huh?"

Sans kept talking in that pained, defeated voice, but I had stopped listening. I had just been confirmed. I was right. Humans really _are_ evil.

I wouldn't try to dispel my own inner evil again.

\------------

Somewhere, behind a screen, The Player sunk back into their chair.

"You killed him, Chara," they said, the lie to end all lies.

"Heh. What a horrible kid."


End file.
